prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
We Are Alo~ha!
is the image song for the Hawaiian Cures, Alo~ha Pretty Cure. It is sung by their voice actors, Yoshida Hitomi and Nakaya Sayaka. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Futari de Aro~ha! Hawai ni Maha~Ro! Umi mo odoru yo furadansu kamehameha! (Aroaro☆) (Rokomoko☆Yamī) (Aroaro☆) (Rokomoko☆Yamī) Taisetsuna mono wa onaji dato mō wakatta kara Te to te wo awasete kono daichi no heiwa wo mamorou Futari de Aro~ha! Hawai ni Maha~Ro! Nangoku ni kagayaku futatsu no hikari Futari de Aro~ha! Todoke “Rino Afua” Sō yo issho nara tanoshī kamehameha! (Aroaro☆) (Rokomoko☆Yamī) Momemome shinaide te tsunageba purumeria mo warau Chikara wo awasete sā min'na no egao wo mamorou Futari de Aro~ha! Hawai ni Maha~Ro! Taiyō mo kaze mo sunahama mo rarara♪ Futari de Aro~ha! Hibiku “Rino Afua” Dakara issho nara ureshī makademia! Futari de Aro~ha! Hawai ni Maha~Ro! Nangoku ni kagayaku futatsu no hikari Futari de Aro~ha! Todoke “Rino Afua” Sō yo issho nara tanoshī kamehameha! |-|Kanji= ふたりでアロ〜ハ！ハワイにマハ〜ロ！ 海もおどるよ　フラダンス　カメハメハ！ 照らすオレンジ　輝くサンセット 海も緑も家族よOhana(オハナ)(アロアロ☆) 波は水色　ゆらゆらウエーブ 喜びあふれるよOlina(オリナ)(ロコモコ☆ヤミー) けんかもしたわ　だけどふたりは かけがえのない相棒Ohana(オハナ)(アロアロ☆) 頼りにしてる　誰よりだいすき パワーが湧いてくるOlina(オリナ)(ロコモコ☆ヤミー) 大切なものは同じだと　もう　わかったから 「紅い夕日は明日への誓い！」 手と手を合わせて　この大地の平和を守ろう 「寄せては返す悠久の調べ！」 ふたりでアロ〜ハ！ハワイにマハ〜ロ！ 南国に輝くふたつの光 ふたりでアロ〜ハ！ 届け「リノ・アフア」 そうよ　一緒ならたのしい　カメハメハ！ 空にオレンジ　きらめくサンセット 正義のために戦うOhana(オハナ)(アロアロ☆) 海は水色　果てしないウェーブ 愛に包まれてくOlina(オリナ)(ロコモコ☆ヤミー) モメモメしないで　手つなげば　プルメリアも笑う 「紅い夕日は明日への誓い！」 力を合わせて　さあ みんなの笑顔を守ろう 「寄せては返す悠久の調べ！」 ふたりでアロ〜ハ！ハワイにマハ〜ロ！ 太陽も風も砂浜も　ラララ♪ ふたりでアロ〜ハ！ ひびく「リノ・アフア」 だから　一緒ならうれしい　マカデミア！ ふたりでアロ〜ハ！ハワイにマハ〜ロ！ 南国に輝くふたつの光 ふたりでアロ〜ハ！ 届け「リノ・アフア」 そうよ　一緒ならたのしい カメハメハ！ |-|English= Together we are Alo~ha! Tha~nks to Hawaii! The lone wave also dances the hula dance The sparking sunset is shining orange Even if the green sea is my family Ohana (Aloalo☆) Light blue waves tumble over each other It overflows with joy Olina (Locomoco☆Yummy) Even though we fight, the two of us Are irreplaceable partners Ohana (Aloalo☆) Relying on those that I love My power becomes excited Olina (Locomoco☆Yummy) Because I now know the important thing that was found "The red setting sun is a vow for tomorrow!" For our hands to fit together is like trying to protect the peace for this Earth "The eternal melody of the rhythmic splashes!" Together we are Alo~ha! Tha~nks to Hawaii! The two lights sparkling in the southern lands Together we are Alo~ha! Reach it "Lino・Ahua" Like the lone wave, we will have fun together! Sparkling orange in the sky is the sunset Who fights for justice Ohana (Aloalo☆) The light blue wave is an endless wave Wrapped in love Olina (Locomoco☆Yummy) Don't cry, just laugh with the plumeria as our hands connect "The red setting sun is a vow for tomorrow!" With our combined powers, come, let's go protect everyone's smiles "The eternal melody of the rhythmic splashes!" Together we are Alo~ha! Tha~nks to Hawaii! The sun, the wind and the sand all go lalala♪ Together we are Alo~ha! Echo "Lino・Ahua" So together we are happy as we do the macadamia! Together we are Alo~ha! Tha~nks to Hawaii! The two lights sparkling in the southern lands Together we are Alo~ha! Reach it "Lino・Ahua" Like the lone wave, we will have fun together! Trivia *This is the first song to be an image song for two non-main Cures. Audio Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs